


Eyes on Fire

by svana_vrika



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/pseuds/svana_vrika
Summary: It was a beautiful thing, Yuuri’s greed, and that it was for Viktor alone made it even more so.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sekaiseifuku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaiseifuku/gifts), [kikotei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikotei/gifts), [genkisakka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genkisakka/gifts), [Caeseria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeseria/gifts), [ElfLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfLady/gifts).



> Disclaimer: This story is an original work of fan-fiction. Yuri!! on Ice and its characters, props and settings are the intellectual property of Mitsurō Kubo. I just borrowed them for a few words of entertainment. No copyright infringements are intended, and I will make no profit from their use.
> 
> Inspired by an early morning conversation in which the words _Yuuri with a mouthful of Viktor's cock_ were meant to motivate a group of fangirls- myself included- through the workday. I love my binches! 
> 
> Ambiguous timeline. Projecting canon lol. Work is unbetaed. All errors are my own.

Viktor had seen the full spectrum of colors in fire. Brilliant reds, oranges and yellows; the rarer greens and blues. He’d even seen purple once. A magician’s trick, Yakov had told him, and then the man had gone on to utterly bore him with talk of chemistry and potassium and such. He could be annoyingly practical at times, Yakov, for the flights of fancy he’d bring to life through his programs. 

There were other colors, too, that Viktor had associated with fire. Black in the coals. White and grey in the ashes. He’d thought he’d seen them all, either dancing in the flames or left in its wake. But he’d been mistaken. 

“Yuuri…” The name slid past Viktor’s lips on a sigh, Viktor’s thin fingers stroking down Yuuri’s hollowed cheek, Yuuri’s brown eyes hot enough to burn as he slowly sucked his way to the tip of Viktor’s cock. 

Now, every other color he’d ever associated with fire seemed dull and cold in comparison.

Even before they’d become lovers, Yuuri’s eyes had burned for him. Wonder, excitement, hunger for praise, desire; they had spoken of feelings that Yuuri, in his reticence, had not been able to vocalize. Viktor could still remember the first time he’d felt the heat of Yuuri’s gaze, so long ago in Sochi. Yakov had been blustering at Yurio by the doors and Viktor’s neck had warmed, compelling him to turn toward the source… The fire in Yuuri’s eyes had been weaker then. A shy flicker. Warm, but uncertain. _Nothing_ like the glow that heated them now as Yuuri peered up at him, kneeling between his legs, skates still on, a gloved hand resting on Viktor’s right hip, lips made even fuller from the swell of his ministrations… Unable to hold himself back, Viktor softly groaned and rolled his hips forward as Yuuri swallowed him down again. He'd wondered from the first time he'd touched those lips how they would feel around his cock. He knew now, and even _his_ imagination had been lacking.

Yuuri’s breath hitched around his mouthful, throat constricting. Vickor lowly groaned at the tighter friction and then again when he realized the cause; Yuuri was palming himself now, gloved hand rubbing with the same greediness as his mouth over the erection that pushed shamelessly against his skating pants. It was a beautiful thing, Yuuri’s greed, and that it was for Viktor alone made it even more so; Viktor rocked his hips again, Yuuri’s throat clenched his leaking head but then let it slide past. Viktor trembled with it, gut tightening with it; he could barely breathe as, bit by bit, he slid in, deep, deep into that sinful wet heat until Yuuri’s nose pressed against his flesh. 

“God… Ah, God, Yuuri…” 

Yuuri made a soft, whimpering-sort of noise, breath chuffing from his nose to caress Viktor’s skin. Viktor moved his hand from Yuuri’s cheek to his hair, threading, fisting, holding Yuuri there as he rolled his hips against Yuuri’s face before gentling again so Yuuri could move. They were panting, both of them, Yuuri trying to catch his breath as he eased off of Viktor’s cock, tongue licking, stroking its way to his tip, Viktor from the sheer eroticism of it. This sensual, _hungry_ creature kneeling at his feet was his; he’d drawn him out, created him, turned that shy flicker into a fire that burned solely for him and _damn_ if that rush didn’t do more for him than anything he’d accomplished before. “Mine,” Viktor purred on a breath as he pushed his cock past Yuuri’s lips again; Yuuri trembled, choked a cry, back arching; Viktor knew in the back of his mind that Yuuri had come but the slide of his cock against Yuuri’s tongue, into Yuuri’s throat, was too much, too much. Endorphins in complete control now, Viktor fisted Yuuri’s hair again, hard, unforgiving, and held him there, Yuuri gasps and soft choking sounds caressing his skin and sharpening his arousal to the point that pleasure bordered pain as Viktor released, the force of it weakening Viktor’s knees until, after that first rush, he came down, joining Yuuri on the floor in a tangle of limbs, heaving breaths and come. 

Yuuri stirred against him at some point, nestling deeper into his shoulder. Viktor’s arm tightened around him even as he peeked an eye open. A soft sigh. “Yuuri.” Viktor’s lips quirked when he earned a petulant grunt in response. “Yuuri, it’s coming on seven; Yuuko will be here soon to open up.” Yuuri sighed against his neck, nodded against it, straightened. Viktor brushed a kiss over his lips, tasting himself, smiling as Yuuri softly suckled his lower lip before sighing himself and pushing away, eyes finally opening, sleepy and sated. The fire was still there, just banked, and warmth thrummed through Viktor as he rose and helped Yuuri to his feet. Yuuri had become _Eros_ for both of them in finding his own and it was only a matter of time before those flames ignited for him again.


End file.
